


Ballum - Series 2 - Unaired Fluff

by Series2Fluff



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, ballum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series2Fluff/pseuds/Series2Fluff
Summary: With the new restrictions in place and the shortened episodes, I need more fluff and touching so I will add in short scenes/touching/missing dialog that I think would have happened. They will be dated the same as the related episode air date and be short just like if they were actually shown.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Ben Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. 7.9.20

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

7.9.20

Ben cuddled closer to Callum’s chest as if he could get any closer than he already was. They were laying on the couch watching telly like they have done practically every day since lockdown ended. Sometimes they watch what is on but most of the time, they are just happy to sit there in silence together. Callum looked down at Ben leaning on his chest and smiled.

“Doubt ya can get any closer”, Callum laughed while rubbing his boyfriend’s arm that was stretched out across his lap.

“Don’t know but I ain't gonna stop trying, Babe”, Ben replied.

“I promise we will be right back ‘ere after the switch on”, Callum said. He added, “and we won’t need subtitles!”

“That’s wishful thinking, Cal. What if it don’t work?”

As Callum sat up, he enthusiastically said “It _WILL_ work, Ben!" "I have to get going or they won’t let me leave early to meet you at hospital. Walk me out?”

Ben groaned as he was forced to get up. He followed Callum through the kitchen and out the back door to say goodbye.


	2. 8.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting the pieces together after watching the next day's episode (10.9.20), I imagine a gathering at the Mitchell house took place that evening after the switch on.

8.9.20

The Mitchell kitchen was packed with people celebrating...singing, dancing, and groaning at bad jokes. Lola called Jay and he met them there with Lexi. They ordered in chinese food as Callum picked up some beers and bought Lexi’s favorite cake. 

He was participating but it almost seemed like he was watching in slow motion. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ben. His huge smile and laughter was infectious. He felt so warm and fuzzy and genuinely happy for his man. Actually, Callum was beyond thrilled for him. But, he couldn’t get what he saw on the cctv out of his mind. He would never ruin Ben’s moment and so decided on the way home from hospital to talk to him about it tomorrow and let Ben enjoy tonight with the family. 

Ben noticed Callum wasn’t fully himself. Sitting at the table, he was smiling but was just a bit more quiet than usual. The others started to make their way into the living room. Ben practically skipped over to him and sat on his lap. He ran his hand on the back of Callum’s head like he always did. “You alright?” Ben asked. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be! Even though you have a long way to go, you can hear”, Callum said with as much excitement as he could muster. “Don’t know. You seem a bit tired or sumthin’.” Ben said. Callum brushed it off saying, “ I think I’m coming down with a cold so maybe I’ll go to the flat early tonight.” Ben frowned. Callum, changing the subject fast, grabbed Ben’s hand to lead him into the other room, “But, in the meantime, we’re missing the party and it sounds like Lexi is demonstrating her new hip bops”. They both smiled and chuckled.


	3. 10.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum walked out after Ben lied about seeing Danny. Then Ben arrives at the Albert saying "so this IS about Danny". In my mind a conversation had to take place so I assume it was on text. This is the message to fill in the gap.

Ben: Where'd you go?

Callum: Needed air. 

Ben: Can you tell me what this is about? this 'bout Danny?? (no response so...pause and then...) I'm confused.

(Callum thought it was too much to text about)

Callum: I don't like being lied to.

Ben: ????

Callum: Hardcastle. too much to type

Ben: Can you come back then? or I'll come to where you are. 

Callum: the Albert

Ben: be right over. xx


	4. 11.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would take place mid-scene when Ben comes back inside after he said "it was a stupid idea".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few sentences are from the actual scene which flows into what I think would of happened. Then it goes back to canon.

Canon

Callum: I'd never put anything before you, Ben.  
Ben: I know. I know. We just... We got... We got to trust each other more.  
Callum: I love you.  
Callum smiles. Ben looks both happy and relieved to hear him finally say I love you since the switch on. He smiles. Callum smiles back. Ben nods his head. 

Added 

Ben: "I love you too. (looking at each other and smiling) Come 'ere".  


Callum walks over to the table where Ben is leaning. Ben hugs him around his waist. Callum holds Ben tight around the shoulders. They stay like that for quite a long time in their own world where it is only them. Nothing is said. Nothing more needs to be said in this moment. Even with the chaos and the uncertainty of what to do next lingering in the air just moments prior, they are able to just breathe in each other and tune out everything and everyone for a few minutes. Their breathing patterns start to match and sync. That is all they needed to re-group. Callum leans back from the hug and kisses Ben gently on the forehead. He goes back to the sofa. 

Canon

Callum: The cctv has been sent to the lab to be enhanced.


	5. 14.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in E20 just after Stuart walks away from them and Ben agrees to talk to Phil about Hardcastle.

Callum: "Ben? (waits until Ben looks at him) Promise me."

Ben nods in agreement. He stares at Callum and realizes he needs to relax because he is way too serious tonight. Ben reaches out across the table and puts his hand on top of Callum's. "Babe, let's just enjoy tonight, ok? Just us tonight." Ben says. "another?" he asks pointing to Callum's nearly empty beer. Callum flashes a huge grin and Ben can see he is trying to relax. 

"Is this seat taken?" Ben flirts when he arrives back at the table. He's got the beers and some crisps. "Slide in, Babe". Callum moves over to make room for Ben to sit next to him in the corner of the booth. Callum raises his bottle and clanks Ben's. "Here's to us enjoying ourselves." They both smile and Ben can see in Callum's eyes that he is not nearly as stressed as he was even 10 minutes ago. Ben slides his leg so his foot is between Callum's feet. They sip their beers and listen to the music, perfectly content.Callum says, "Thank you. It was a good idea to come 'ere tonight. I feel better". Ben chuckles and says, "is that so? Well, then, I think we should go have a dance". Ben reaches his arm out on the table with his hand up for Callum to grab. He gladly does and Ben leads them to the dance floor. When they get there, they wind up hugging for a minute or two while swaying before Callum interrupts and says they actually should start dancing if they want to keep their status as best dance couple of the place. They both laugh and giggle and then dance the rest of the night away.


	6. 17.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in my mind after Ben told Callum he doesn't want to lie to him any more but before they leave to take Stuart to the strip club.

"I'm gonna go and get changed", Ben says and starts to head upstairs. 

'Oy, wait up...", Callum says as he follows him to the stairs. 

Ben stops halfway up and turns towards him. 

"...need some help with them clothes?"

Ben grins as he looks down. 

"Thought the stripping was for at the club, not here." Ben teased. 

"I don't know about that..." Callum started before Ben interrupted. 

"Yeah, you can help. Hang up my jacket for me, will ya?", as Ben tosses his jacket down to Callum. 

Callum catches it, hangs it on the hook, and then gives him a sly look. 

"I thought you was too busy for fun", Ben flirted. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

Callum let out a laugh. "Me? too busy for fun? Not a chance!"

They both noticed the relaxed look on the face of the other and smiled. 

Callum pretended to get something off the floor in order to surprise Ben as he practically leaped up the stairs to grab hold of his man. 

Ben wasn't fooled so at the same time, he started to run up the stairs. 

Callum grabbed hold of his right ankle and held him in place until he was practically on top of him at the top of the stairs. 

Both laughing and out of breath, Callum kissed the back of Ben's head as he stood up. 

He reached out his hand to help Ben up but as he did, he swooped Ben off his feet and carried him to their room.


	7. 15.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just before Ben and Jay leave for the "job" on Danny.

Callum says, "Phil's really alright? Startin' a war?"

Ben pauses. He stares at Callum. He can't help but think how adorable he looks even if he ain't pleased. Standing there with a box full of coloured boas and antlers sticking out the top. 

Ben puts his bag down and walks over to Callum. He goes up on his tippy toes and gives him a kiss. As he comes back down, grabs Callum's arm and softly reassures him. "I promised you I would be safe and I will be". Callum is looking directly into Ben's gorgeous eyes and knows he is telling the truth. He looks down into the box and says to Ben, "well, if you hurry up and get back 'ere fast, we may have time to put these boas to use before we have to leave later". They both smile and laugh. 

Ben picks up his bag, says "see ya later" and heads out to follow Jay.


	8. 17.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in between when Ben went upstairs to change his clothes and when they walked in to the kitchen together ready to go to the Bachelor party.

Callum is sitting on the bottom step shining his shoes while waiting for Ben to get ready. The shoe must of gotten scuffed while packed in the bag he uses to bring stuff back and forth from the flat to Ben's house. As he was slipping his feet in, his mind began to wonder and he began thinking how nice it would be to live here with Ben. 

Ben calling from a top the stairs, "what ya grinning 'bout?" Callum finished and stood as Ben wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Callum flirted. 

"I sure would....but keep that thought until we get back later. Grab the bubbly, Babe?"

Ben gave a quick kiss to Callum's shoulder and then they headed towards the kitchen.


	9. 22.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene should have ended the episode. Callum came to meet with Ben after he was released from jail.

Ben's sat on the couch watching telly while Phil was busy getting ready to go out. He just wants him to leave already. 

Callum came in. "I picked up the beers!" 

As he turned the corner into the living room, he saw Ben sitting there by himself with an odd look on his face. 

Ben flashed a grin of relief and quickly walked over to him. 

At the same time, Callum held out his arms and then wrapped them around Ben.

After a few seconds, he noticed Ben's breathing calming down. He knew Ben would need to be held by him after having to put on a front all day to everyone else.


	10. 24.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Callum lies to Phil about what is going on. Ben arrives home with the prawn crackers.

Callum stops at the bottom of the steps to take deep breaths and calm himself down. He was headed upstairs but needs Ben to help him relax. So, instead, he heads towards Ben in the kitchen. Callum takes a seat at the table while Ben puts away the stuff for the celebration. Callum reaches out a hand for him to come and sit with him. Ben gladly accepts, sits on his right leg facing in, and kisses Callum's forehead. Callum wraps his long arms around Ben's waist. 

"Have I said thank you for gettin' me out?" Ben asked. 

"only a thousand times," Callum laughed, "But, you can keep thanking me. I have some ideas on how..."

"Callum, stop right there. Let's save it for after the celebration with my dad!" Ben interrupted. 

They both squeezed each other tighter.


	11. 25.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fatal car crash, Callum tells Phil he would chose Ben over the police every time. Ben comes in and reminds them that it is movie night with Lexi. This would be the final scene that would air.

As the credits rolled, Callum looked down and was so enamored at what he saw. He was sat at the corner of the couch. Lexi was sitting on his right leg and leaning her back against his chest. Her eyes were closed. She was sleeping so peacefully for a little while now. He thought he saw a slight smile so she must be having a good dream. Down on his left side was Ben. He was laying on his side facing the tv and had his legs stretched out across the rest of the couch. His head was resting on Callum's left thigh. He could tell he was struggling to stay awake for a while but finally gave in. He looked like an angel and Callum was overcome with a great feeling of content. He could watch them forever but figured they would all wake up stiff and in pain if they stayed. 

"Ben? Babe? Time to get up. Let's go to bed', Callum said as he gently rubbed Ben's shoulder. 

"What? I've been up the whole time!" Ben replied. 

"Right. Lex has been out for a bit so we'll have to carry her up. Scoot over so I can get up without waking her", Callum instructed. 

Ben sat up and leaned against the back of the couch struggling to stay awake. 

Callum stood and turned Lexi around so he could carry her up the stairs. "I can't carry both of 'ya", he laughed and reached toward Ben to grab his hand and pull him in the direction of the stairs. 

As they slowly climbed the stairs, Ben, from below Callum and Lexi, said, "You are such a natural at this," gesturing toward Lexi, "Have I told you today that I love you?" 

Callum smiled and replied, "yes, loads".


	12. 28.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Ben finds out Phil offered Callum a job and they arrive home. This would take place in the middle of the scene before Phil arrives home.

Cannon:

Ben says to Callum, "I don't understand why someone like you would just suddenly get their hands dirty". 

Added:

Ben senses Callum feels torn as to what to say. Callum's eyes are getting watery. Ben remembers that he was to help make him feel better today. So, he relents and says, "I'm sorry babe. We was meant to have a good day today, not worse. Come 'ere". Ben reaches out his hand so Callum could grab it and come closer. Callum takes a deep breath and smiles. He takes Ben's hand and walks towards him. Ben grabs his waist and pulls him to stand in between his legs. Ben wraps his arms around Callum and looks up. Callum leans down and kisses Ben on the top of his head. Ben says, "Let's chill out like we was going to and talk about whatever you need to so you can deal with the crash". 

Cannon:

A door opens and they know Phil is home. Ben stands and turns towards the kitchen. "Right. So when were you goin' to tell me you had a new intern workin' for ya?"


	13. 29.9.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small correction/update is needed at the Stainie wedding ceremony. =)

Ben and Callum, standing right next to each other, look towards each other as the celebrant says, "...in the presence of your friends and family, guide you through your lives together. May it be a life filled with honesty, happiness, devotion, and love..."

Ben then takes Callum's hand into his. 

He squeezes it as the celebrant says "love". 

Callum looks at Ben and smiles as the celebrant continues, "...emotionally, if not legally, married". 

Ben raises Callum's hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it before announcing where the drinks are.


	14. 1.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be a quick scene before we saw Ben and Phil walking outside where Ben tells Phil that Callum has an appointment with a support officer.

Callum is sat in the kitchen finishing his toast when Ben walks in the kitchen putting his jacket on. 

"alright, babe?" Ben asks as he sees Callum staring off and looking deep in his thoughts. He knows it has to be related to the car accident. 

"oh, hey" Callum turns towards Ben who is now walking towards him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. 

"Yeah, I'm ok...", Callum continues, "just can't get the little boy out me head and a bit nervous to talk to the support officer". 

Ben stands behind Callum and squeezes his shoulders to help him relax. 

"I'm sure they'll help ya", Ben adds. 

Callum interrupts, "well, this is helping" and grins and turns towards Ben who says, 

"Wish I could stay with you all day but we was busy at the car lot yesterday. You gonna be ok"?

"I'll be fine" and "take out later"? 

"Sounds perfect...see ya later."

Phil comes in and asks, "Ready?"

Ben bends down and gives another kiss to Callum's forehead and then heads out the door. "Text me if you need me, Cal".


	15. 2.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is after the one of Ballum talking in the kitchen about taking Lexi for ice cream.

Callum is sitting in the kitchen with his jacket on and ready to go as soon as Lexi arrives. He looks at his watch. 

Ben chuckles and says, "Lola said she would be here in 15-20 minutes. Didn't realize you was so impatient to leave!"

"I'm not...I'm impatient to see her. It's been a few days", Callum replies and smiles. 

Ben returns the smile and walks closer to him. He says reassuringly, "Cal, she is safe and..." as they hear the knock on the kitchen door. 

Callum jumps up and swings the door open. Lexi says, "I know what I am getting! A double scoop of strawberry with extra whipped cream and a cherry on top! please Dad?" Before Ben has a chance to say no, Callum jumps in and says, "of course it is!"

Callum winks at Lexi. Ben jokingly rolls his eyes as she winks back. Lexi grabs both of their hands and leads them out the back gate.


	16. 5.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were actually blessed with some fluff (some loving looks and smiles) in this episode. I wouldn't change much.

The main change I would have liked to have seen was the lads standing/sitting closer to each other after Callum shines Lexi's shoes for the dance grading. Ben would walk over to Callum and sit next to him on the couch. Callum would grab hold of Ben's hand when he says, "I am doing this for you, Ben".


	17. 6.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final scene that should have been in the episode. Callum was told by DIDH that he had no permission from the police to work undercover. Callum walks to the park to sit and calm down before he can go home to face Ben and Phil.

Callum's head is swirling...upset, mad, and scared all mixed together to give him a massive headache. He walks in the kitchen door and Ben is there getting a drink.

Callum: "Hey babe".

Ben: "Hey! Where'd you sneak off to?" Ben says walking towards him.

Callum: "I dropped off the stuff for Stuart while you took care of Lex. Now I have a bangin' headache." He kisses Ben when he is close enough and wraps his arm around his waist. He breathes in deeply against Ben's neck and shuts his eyes.

Ben: "come up for a lay down with me? I'll help you relax."

Callum: "actually, can you hold me in the bath? You and the hot water sound amazin'.

Ben: "absolutely. I"ll start the water while you take some tablets". 

They smile at each other as Ben leaves for upstairs and Callum goes to get the medicine.


	18. 12.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum walks in just after Lexi mentions "Daddy's little brother" to Jay and Lola.

"A'right?", Callum calls out when he sees Jay and Lola sat at the table. 

"Did ya' know 'bout this?", Lola immediately asks Callum. 

"'bout what?", as Callum looks to Jay for any information but doesn't get any. 

"'bout Ben havin' a little brother?", Lola says as she rolls her eyes. 

"ya. so?", Callum didn't realize no one else knew about Raymond being Phil's. 

Callum sat on the arm of the couch with his cuppa.

Lola sarcastically says, "Don't ya think I should've known?", just as Ben came in the front door. 

"Know what?" Ben says as he rolls his eyes in her direction. He turns and flashes a huge grin to Callum. 

He takes the cup out of Callum's hand and places it on the table. Ben kisses Callum's forehead and grabs his jacket lapels. "Let's get outta 'ere". Ben leads him up and out of the room. 

Ben calls back to Lola, "I"ll fill ya in later".


	19. 19.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would mostly keep this scene as is except make it more realistic by having the guys touch and stand closer while talking.

Callum walks in with the milk and says, "I just saw your dad in the gardens". 

He puts the milk on the counter and walks up behind Ben, who is drying the dishes. 

"Yeah, he left first thing".

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben's waist. 

"He's been pacing around all night", Ben adds. 

Callum places soft kisses on Ben's neck and shoulder. 

"You need help with those?", Callum offers. 

"Well, I'll never finish if you don't quit kissing me", Ben jokes and playfully hits Callum with the dish towel. 

Callum walks to the table and sits while they finish their conversation about Phil and Raymond.


	20. 23.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads weren't together the previous episode. So, in this episode, I would completely trash the conversation in the kitchen and replace it with this...

Ben stood against the wall near the door frame drinking his beer. 

Callum walked in the kitchen.

He immediately pressed himself up against Ben with his hands on the wall on either side of of Ben's head. 

He leaned in for a few soft kisses. 

Ben moaned, smiled, put his beer down, and then kissed him back with force. 

The front door opens when Phil arrives home. 

Ben and Callum immediately stop and laugh with frustration that they are being interrupted once again. 

They head in to the living room.


	21. 26.10.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going to make a couple changes to the "milk" scene that will make it more natural.

Ben says, "You don't have to do this, ya know?"

Then after Callum spills the milk, "thought I was the one who couldn't hear behind me?"

Ben walks over to to the stove and grabs Callum's arm as he says, "Cal. You can't keep risking things for us. What if you get sent down?"

Ben steps in closer to Callum and grabs his other arm as well. 

"We're just raiding some drug dealers properties on a tip off".

Ben looks up into Callum's eyes and says, "You know when I said I wanted to make a Mitchell out of you, I didn't mean like this'. 

Callum replies, "your dad needs help". 

Ben steps back and says, "not if it wrecks your career". 

Conversation continues as shown.


	22. 3.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is added to the scene in the Vic. Callum just fled the house after Ben saying he was acting as if he has something to hide. Ben finds him alone in the Vic.

Ben approaches the table, "been lookin' for you".

"Ya found me," Callum replies. 

Ben sits down in the booth next to Callum, as he says, "What's up? I know something is wrong. You never refuse a cuddle."

They both softly smile at each other. 

Callum says, "It's complicated, Ben. I...I don't..."

"It's ok," Ben interrupts, "I think I know exactly what you are on about." Ben puts his hand on top of Callum's on his thigh. 

"You do?" Callum says looking surprised.

"Yeah. You feel guilty. It's hard because you are being torn in different directions. Helping Dad with Ellie. You had to go against your work."

"I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"It won't be forgotten. Us Mitchells never forget loyalty. Callum, I'm really proud of you."

Looking around the room Ben says, "in fact, why don't we get outta 'ere and I'll show you just how proud I am?"

Callum blushes. 

Ben stands, holds out his hand, and says, "Come on."

They both walk out smiling.


	23. 16.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben, Lexi, and Callum in the Vic. I need Daddy Callum asap so I added a little extra to their day's agenda.

Lexi asks, "What film are we watchin' tonight?"

"oh, Lex, I can't tonight. I"ve got work". Ben replies. 

"But you said if the dentist don't give me no fillins'..." she says disappointed. 

Ben cuts her off with, "I'm sorry".

Callum asks Ben while raising his eyebrows, "Shoreditch? You be careful, yeah?"

"Lex, I have an idea. Why don't I take you to the dentist and watch a movie with you after? Before I have to leave for work?" Callum offers. 

"O.M.G! Do you mean it?? Can I pick??" Lexi replies excitedly practically bouncing out of her chair. 

Callum adds with a sly grin, "Of course you can. You always pick better than your dad does."

Lexi nods her head in agreement as Ben playfully kicks Callum under the table.


	24. 20.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is the morning after the car theft gone wrong. 
> 
> Just a little change as I hardly believe Ben wouldn't be tending to Callum's cut in any way.

Callum is sitting on the sofa leaning his head against the back to help keep the frozen peas in place on his lip. 

Ben walks in the living room and sits next to Callum. "Ya still sore?"

Callum manages a grunt to say yes. 

Ben grabs hold of the bag and looks at the cut. He leans forward and places the gentlest kiss possible on his lip. 

"Does that help?", Ben says softly while giving a cute and loving grin. Callum immediately smiles and says, "YEW!!!! Lay 'ere with me". 

Ben shifts his body around so his back is resting on the side of Callum's chest and his legs are stretched out across the sofa. 

"I know Kush can look after himself but he isn't exactly one to start darting out punches, is he?". 

Conversation continues as shown.


	25. 24.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene in the Vic where Callum is set to listen to the 999 call.

"Is that Ed Sheeran you're listenin' to for the millionth time?", Ben says as he approaches their table. 

As he slides in the seat, Callum teases, "yeah, cause, the Just Broadway Ultimate Collection is so much cooler".

Ben leans into Callum's side as he laughs and playfully gives him an elbow to his chest. 

Both take long sips from their beers while looking at each other over the rim of the glass. 

Ben lowers his voice and asks, "have you any luck?". 

"I'm working on it," Callum says with some annoyance in his voice. 

"How?" Ben can't help himself.

"It's not that easy... I've got to be careful."

"Have ya got any leads?" Ben interrupts. 

"Ben. Just get me a drink will ya?" 

"thought you were meant to be the nice one" Ben snarks.


	26. 26.11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen scene with boys and Phil...Ben sitting on the counter. Callum opposite side of table. Phils leaves.

"Your old man is letting this go, Ben. Why can't you?" Callum asks Ben clearly frustrated. 

Callum makes his way over towards Ben as he replies, "Told ya. I'm not letting nothin' go. Not till I find out who grassed us up". 

Ben jumps down and Callum is now directly in front of him rolling his eyes. Cal lowers his voice and softly says, "Babe, you may never find out who it were". Callum grabs hold of Ben's waist.

"Can we have a night in tonight and forget about all this for a little while? Maybe take in a Chinese?"

Ben stands on his tip toes and gives Callum a kiss. "Of course we can."


	27. 3.12.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys didn't have any time alone in episode 27.11.20 and only Callum was in 1.12.20. So, we move to 3.12.20. 
> 
> Phil tells Ben that he has bigger fish to fry. Callum walks into the living room with his cuppa.

Callum asks, "What's his problem?"

"Bigger fish. Apparently."

Ben flops down onto the sofa and throws up his arms in frustration. 

Callum comes over and sits next to him on the sofa. He puts his cuppa down, reaches his arm over Ben's shoulders, and says, "Come 'ere".

Ben leans into Callum as he strokes his arm.

After a pause, Ben says, "Our name used to mean somethin' and now look! Even Sharon is taking us to the cleaners. I mean...if we roll over any more, Callum, we might as well be sleepin' on the floor."

Another pause and then he continues, "somethins got ta be done."

Callum looks down as says, "yeah, well...leave Sharon to Phil."

"This aint about Sharon. Since that job went wrong, no one wants to deal with us. We have got a grass and everyone knows it." 

Ben sits up towards the edge of the sofa as he gets energized. 

He turns towards Callum and continues, " I'm gonna find out who tipped off the police and I'm gonna find out who planted the bug in the Arches...and I'm going to do it today."

Ben stands up, kisses Callum, and hurries off. 

Last scene of the episode:

"It was Ian" Callum tells Ben who made the 999 call. 

First Ben looks shocked. Then angry. Then sad. Ben sits on the edge of the chair and says, "I knew he was mad I didn't let him come. But, I...I didn't think he would ever do this."

Callum walked over and hugged Ben tightly, partly because he knew he felt betrayed and partly to hold him still before he ran off to find Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions for scenes you were hoping to see during the episodes!


End file.
